User blog:Mystical Trixter/ERB Characters Ranked by Popularity
An idea I've been wanting to get around to for years now is trying to rank how popular characters in ERB were. Obviously with such a massive fanbase this is very difficult to determine. How I went about this was listed each rapper alongside their percentages of votes, then made a list of top to bottom results for each season. I did this using both our own polls, and the polls from the official website (provided the battle in question had a poll). I have a few reasons for using both. First being that after a certain point it seems the ERB website did away with the polls, or I simply cannot find them. Another is that if the polls on the site do still exist, then my results may be incorrect because I used the Official Poll results we have listed on our page, and who knows when each of those was last updated (somebody probably, but not me.) I feel like as a whole the wiki community and general website visiting community could lead to some different and mixed results, which they did. And lastly, the official poll does not include characters that were third parties, or any character past the two to appear in the title. Note: The results here do not necessarily indicate who actually are the most popular characters overall. Several popular rappers are featured who may have either lost their battles in terms of polls (Such as Superman) or the battle in question had such close results that neither rapper is at the top or bottom (Such as King vs. Poe) All rankings subject to change, this blog post will show the results as of the day it is posted unless otherwise stated (probably never because I'm super lazy.) In terms of wiki polls, I also included unofficial battles such as Betty White vs. Bettie Page or the SpongeBob Movie Battle. Both cites had polls for Boba Fett vs. Deadpool so that is included in both. Also, results have been rounded up from decimals to make things more broad. With that out of the way, we'll first be taking a list at those polls from the official site. Official ERB Website Season 1 Ludwig Van Beethoven - 95% Mister Rogers - 90% John Lennon - 86% Napoleon Bonaparte - 80% Genghis Khan - 71% Hulk Hogan/Macho Man - 70% Darth Vader - 69% Stephen Hawking - 66% Billy Mays/Vince Offer - 65% Christopher Columbus - 61% Doctor Seuss, Nice Peter - 58% Abe Lincoln, Dumbledore - 57% Sarah Palin - 54% Lady Gaga - 46% Chuck Norris, Gandalf - 43% William Shakespeare, EpicLLOYD - 42% Captain Kirk - 39% Ben Franklin - 35% Albert Einstein - 34% Adolf Hitler - 31% Kim Jong-IL - 30% Easter Bunny - 29% Napoleon Dynamite - 20% Bill O'Reilly - 14% Mr. T - 10% Justin Bieber - 5% Season 2 Nikola Tesla - 89% Freddie Mercury - 87% Babe Ruth - 84% Barack Obama - 83% Mozart - 81% Moses - 73% Doctor Who - 72% Cleopatra, Eve, Gandhi - 71% Michael Jackston - 69% Master Chief - 68% Clint Eastwood - 67% Sherlock Holmes - 63% Adolf Hitler - 60% Mario Brothers - 55% Steve Jobs - 54% Bill Gates - 46% Wright Brothers - 45% Darth Vader - 40% Batman - 37% Rasputin - 34% Bruce Lee - 33% Leonidas - 32% Elvis Presley - 31% Marilyn Monroe, Adam, Martin Luther King Jr. - 29% Doc Brown - 28% Santa Claus - 27% Skrillex - 19% Mitt Romney - 17% Lance Armstrong - 16% Frank Sinatra - 13% Thomas Edison - 11% Season 3 Joan of Arc - 93% Darth Vader/Boba Fett - 81% Goku - 79% Bob Ross - 76% Al Capone, William Wallace - 73% Ebeneezer Scrooge - 70% Renaissance Artists - 67% Walter White - 65% Stephen King - 62% Muhammad Ali - 53% Bill Nye/Neil DeGrasse Tyson - 52% Sir Isaac Newton - 48% Michael Jordan - 47% Edgar Allan Poe - 38% Rick Grimes - 35% Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 33% Donald Trump - 30% Blackbeard, George Washington - 27% Pablo Picasso - 23% Superman - 21% Adolf Hitler - 19% Miley Cyrus - 7% Season 4 Thor- 77% Hannibal Lecter, Terminator - 72% Julius Caesar - 63% Eastern Philosophers - 62% Stan Lee - 60% Oprah Winfrey - 57% Ghostbusters, Lewis and Clark - 56% Bonnie and Clyde - 53% Harry Houdini - 52% Alfred Hitchcock - 51% Steven Spielberg - 49% David Copperfield - 48% Romeo and Juliet - 47% Mythbusters, Bill and Ted - 44% Ellen DeGeneres - 43% Jim Henson - 40% Western Philosophers - 38% Shaka Zulu - 27% Jack the Ripper, RoboCop - 28% Zeus - 23% Season 5 Note: James Bond vs. Austin Powers and beyond have no known poll results, and because of this, will not be included. J. R. R. Tolkien - 86% Frederick Douglass - 66% Gordon Ramsay - 54% Julia Child - 46% Thomas Jefferson - 34% George R. R. Martin - 14% Bonus Battles Miscellaneous Info Boba Fett - 54% Deadpool - 46% Here are the averages of results for Adolf Hitler, Darth Vader, and Boba Fett from each of their appearances (Fett being counted alongside Vader): Vader Overall - 63% Hitler Overall - 37% Boba Overall - 68% The closest battle by the poll results on ERB's Website is Alfred Hitchcock vs. Steven Spielberg, at 51-59 in Alfred Hitchcock's favor. The biggest stomp match, to nobody's surprise, is Justin Bieber vs. Ludwig van Beethoven, at 95-5 in Beethoven's favor. Top and Bottom 10 Note: Averages are taken into consideration for the top tens, which is why Vader and Boba do not appear on the top ten. Top Ten Most Popular: Ludwig Van Beethoven, Joan of Arc, Mister Rogers, Nikola Tesla, Freddie Mercury, J. R. R. Tolkien/John Lennon, Babe Ruth, Barack Obama, Mozart, Napoleon Bonaparte Top Ten Least Popular: Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Mr, T, Thomas Edison, Frank Sinatra, George R. R Martin/Bill O'Reilly, Lance Armstrong, Mitt Romney, Skrillex, Napoleon Dynamite ERB Wiki's Polls Season 1 Ludwig van Beethoven - 96% Mister Rogers - 90% John Lennon - 84% Napoleon Bonaparte - 81% Genghis Kahn - 77% Hulk Hogan/Macho Man - 74% Abe Lincoln - 71% Darth Vader - 69% Stephen Hawking, Billy Mays/Vince Offer - 65% William Shakespeare - 61% Christopher Columbus - 59% Sarah Palin, Dumbledore, Nice Peter - 56% Lady Gaga, Gandalf, EpicLLOYD - 44% Captain Kirk - 41% Doctor Seuss - 39% Albert Einstein, Ben Franklin - 35% Adolf Hitler - 31% Chuck Norris - 29% Kim Jong-Il - 26% Easter Bunny - 23% Napoleon Dynamite - 19% Bill O'Reilly - 16% Mr. T - 10% Justin Bieber - 4% Season 2 Nikola Tesla - 89% Freddie Mercury - 87% Babe Ruth, Mozart - 85% Cleopatra - 77% Abe Lincoln, Doctor Who, Moses - 73% Michael Jackson - 68% Wright Brothers - 66% Adolf Hitler, Sherlock Holmes - 65% Master Chief, Clint Eastwood - 63% Eve - 62% Vladimir Lenin - 39% Adam - 38% Leonidas, Bill Gates, Bruce Lee - 37% Steve Jobs - 36% Darth Vader, Batman - 35% Mario Brothers - 33% Elvis Presley - 32% Doc Brown, Santa Claus - 27% HAL 9000 - 26% Marilyn Monroe, Mikhail Gorbachev - 23% Barack Obama, Vladimir Putin - 21% Lance Armstrong, Skrillex - 15% Frank Sinatra - 13% Joseph Stalin - 12% Thomas Edison - 11% Mitt Romney - 6% Rasputin - 4% Season 3 Joan of Arc, Renaissance Artists - 88% Darth Vader/Boba Fett - 80% Al Capone - 74% Goku, William Wallace - 73% Walter White - 72% Bob Ross - 70% Stephen King - 61% Sir Isaac Newton - 58% Muhammad Ali - 52% Michael Jordan - 48% Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come - 45% Bill Nye/Neil DeGrasse Tyson - 42% Edgar Allan Poe - 39% Pablo Picasso - 30% Rick Grimes - 28% Superman, George Washington - 27% Blackbeard - 26% J. P. Morgan - 23% Adolf Hitler - 20% Kanye West - 18% Miley Cyrus, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 12% Ebenezer Scrooge - 8% Donald Trump - 6% Season 4 Thor - 81% Julius Caesar - 74% Hannibal Lecter, Lewis and Clark - 71% Walt Disney - 70% Terminator - 68% Eastern Philosophers - 63% Mythbusters - 60% Harry Houdini - 59% Ellen DeGeneres - 57% Romeo and Juliet - 55% Bonnie and Clyde - 45% Oprah Winfrey - 43% Quentin Tarantino, David Copperfield - 41% Western Philosophers - 37% RoboCop - 32% Jack the Ripper, Bill and Ted - 29% Michael Bay, Shaka Zulu - 26% Ghostbusters - 23% Zeus - 19% Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Alfred Hitchcock, Stan Lee - 17% Jim Henson - 14% Stanley Kubrick - 11% Steven Spielberg - 6% Season 5 J. R. R Tolkien, Bruce Banner - 87% Stevie Wonder - 84% Charles Darwin, Wayne Gretzky - 74% EpicLLOYD - 67% Frederick Douglass - 64% Theodore Roosevelt - 62% Frederick the Great - 58% Gordon Ramsay - 56% Donald Trump - 53% Connery!James Bond - 47% Julia Child - 44% Austin Powers, Winston Churchill - 38% Abe Lincoln - 37% Thomas Jefferson - 36% Nice Peter - 33% Ash Ketchum, Tony Hawk - 26% Catherine the Great - 23% Wonder Woman - 16% Craig!James Bond - 14% George R. R. Martin, Bruce Jenner - 13% Alexander the Great, Hillary Clinton - 10% Ivan the Terrible - 8% Bonus Battles and Miscellaneous Info First things first, the results from all unofficial battles, and Boba vs. DP Michael J. Fox - 87% Betty White- 82% King Henry VIII - 73% Bubbles - 70% Boba Fett - 56% Deadpool - 44% The Seagull Crew - 30% Hillary Clinton - 27% Bettie Page - 18% Chucky - 13% Once again, these are the averages for characters with multiple battles, including Hillary Clinton, who had a reappearance in an unofficial battle. Darth Vader Overall - 61% Adolf Hitler Overall - 39% Abe Lincoln Overall - 60% Nice Peter Overall - 45% EpicLLOYD Overall - 55% Donald Trump Overall - 30% Boba Fett Overall - 68% Hillary Clinton Overall - 19% The Closest Battle by our polls is Muhammad Ali vs. Michael Jordan, at 52-48 in Ali's favor. Once again, the biggest stomp match is, still unsurprisingly, Justin Bieber vs. Ludwig van Beethoven, at 96-4 in Beethoven's favor. Top and Bottom 10 Once again, the averages for characters in multiple battles were what was used. However, this does not apply to Hillary Clinton, as her appearance against Henry VIII is unofficial. The Top Ten: Ludwig van Beethoven, Mister Rogers, Nikola Tesla, Joan of Arc, Renaissance Artists, Freddie Mercury, J. R. R. Tolkien, Bruce Banner, Michael J. Fox, Babe Ruth, Mozart, Stevie Wonder, John Lennon, Betty White*, Thor, Napoleon Bonaparte, Genghis Kahn, Cleopatra, Hulk Hogan, Macho Man, Al Capone, Julius Caesar, Charles Darwin, Wayne Gretzky The Bottom Ten: Justin Bieber, Rasputin Steven Spielberg, Mitt Romney Ivan the Terrible Mr. T, Alexander the Great, Hillary Clinton Stanley Kubrick, Thomas Edison Miley Cyrus, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Joseph Stalin George R. R. Martin, Bruce Jenner, Frank Sinatra, Chucky Craig! James Bond, Jim Henson Lance Armstrong, Skrillex Wonder Woman, Bill O'Reilly Italics denotes characters from unofficial battles, as Betty White had a unique percentage, she is listed as an unofficial/honorable mention. Bold denotes Hillary Clinton in strictly her appearance in an official battle. That's about it really. I don't really have much else to say, but this is something I've been wanting to make for quite some time. I guess comment your thoughts on the outcome or whatever. Category:Blog posts